


Take me to Paris

by agameoflesmis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/agameoflesmis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Lana Del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truethingsproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truethingsproved/gifts).



Baby say goodnight....Text me when you get on safely  
like you always did when we were first dating....

*****  
Grantaire thinks of the last few weeks he and Enjolras had spent together in Paris, and he wants to reach out to touch the blond head beside him to make sure he's really here, really with him. It's unbelievable. Roses and kisses, tangled limbs and hands fisted in hair, candle-light dinners, it's almost too much for Grantaire. Too untrue. He still feels uncomfortable when Enjolras touches him or kisses him in public. He's not used to the stares and he's almost ashamed to appear with Enjolras in the light, not following him in the darkness. He gets a few jealous looks from girls and he blushes, and wants to rush off because he just really doesn't deserve this. Enjolras was born an angel from heaven, he a sinned mortal from hell. Enjolras was the ray of sunlight in his world of never ending night. 

*****  
Enjolras is deliriously happy. The boy with inky black hair sleeping curled up in his arms is beyond his imagination. Sure, he's afraid and scarred and uncertain, and some people don't see how he and Enjolras are together, but Enjolras can feel his adoration and love through everything he does. When Grantaire reaches out but stops halfway, it almost pains Enjolras. He's not fearless, not marble, certainly not immortal, and he doesn't want Grantaire to see him as an unreachable being. He's just Enjolras. And he's in love. And he wants to show the world this amazing, artistic, and beautiful (just that he himself never notices) boy whom he is so in love with. If there was only a way to bring out the young boy Enjolras saw that night they lay on the roof and counted the stars, so ever full of curiosity and forgetting the painful reality, Enjolras would do anything. 

*****  
Baby say goodnight...Text me when you get on safely......

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the last chapter in Talk Revolution to me, Baby by Truethingsproved  
> It was too sweet


End file.
